Can a Cat really help?
by CrystallizedYouth
Summary: Its been 3 months since Fang left Max the flock is back to some what normality Then a misterious person comes crashing threw the window claming to be Fangs young Apprentice sent to help out Max. Will they let this kid stay or hit the road?
1. It has arived

*The boy who shows up speaks French so he has a French accent, just keep that in mind. =)

**Cat, the New **_**Experiment**_**? **

It has been almost three months since Fang left the Flock – for the second time. Max has gotten over her loss and stopped grieving since.

"Max, there's something strange on the computer." A cute cocoa haired girl stated. She looked over towards the spot Max was sitting at.

Max looked up, fairly interested, she then got up and walked over to Nudge. "What do you think it is?" she asked.

Nudge frowned; the radar on their new computer was specially advanced to pick up any strange life forms coming towards their new home. It was given to them by the CSM. "Well it's definitely _alive_, but I can't seem to figure out what it is _exactly." _

Max immediately tensed. Something was going to happen – and soon.

"Max, it's getting closer. What should we do?" Nudge asked a hint of worry in her voice. The rest of the remaining flock, and Dylan and Total, gathered around Nudge. Just then Jeb walked in. He was sipping a cup of coffee when he noticed the Flocks expressions. He frowned. Something was going on it he knew it wasn't going to end up a happy situation.

Just then Angel yelled, "Hit the floor, EVERYONE!"

They all dropped, lying on the floor. The window to the right of Angel exploded. Glass shards flew every were and there was smoke floating around the room. In the middle of the commotion was a shape. No, it was a person. A boy stood tall, but looked only five foot seven, facing the Flock and Dylan. His eyes where wide and proud. The smoke finally cleared.

"Who are you?" demanded Max. She was in a battle stance, already waiting for a fight.

The boy who was standing in the middle of the rubbish started to shake very visibly. Max looked at him with question.

"Okay, I'll ask again: who are y–" before she could finish, the boy collapsed. When Max went over to look at the mysterious kid she noticed that he had on a very familiar necklace. Max gasped but didn't move.


	2. Let us see if your usefull

Cat POV

_Ugh, where am I? Did I make it? _My head was throbbing and my vision was blurred. White. That's all I could see. Have I died and gone to the Fields of Asphodel? No, Master would be upset if I did not complete the mission. But, if I'm not dead, then, where am I?

"Hey, he's awake. What should I do?" a cute, little blonde boy whispered to a taller, strawberry blonde boy. The little blonde boy had blue eyes that matched his face very well. The strawberry blonde had a strange fading-to-white type of blue eyes, but they were still beautiful at that.

"I don't know. Go find Max." replied the strawberry blonde.

_Max? Max… MAX! _I flipped out in my head. I was at the right place! Yes! _Alright, play it cool, Cat. Do not seem like a suspicious character. _

"_Excusez-moi_, but ifyou do not mind _je_ asking, am I at the home of _Dame_ Maximum?" I asked. My English is not the best but it is good enough to get me by. I smiled kindly to the two boys who just gapped at me. _Combien grossier! _(How rude!)

"Uh-er, Iggy, it spoke. What do we do?" asked the blonde, so, I am assuming that the tall blonde is called Iggy. Hmm? Master was correct. Iggy made a shushing sound to the boy. He then turned toward me. It was strange, he was looking at me directly, but, somehow he wasn't looking at _me. _

"Who are you?" Simple, quick, and icy, that is how he asked it. I wish he could have asked a tad pit kinder. Ah, but Master taught me never to except a strangers kindness. Such a pity, really.

"_Je suis chat._" Take that _Monsieur _Iggy.

"What? Uh, in English."

"I am Cat." I replied with a smirk.

"Who sent you here? What is your reasoning!" _Monsieur _Iggy yelled. He yelled it like he was one of those American crime detective actors. Such a silly boy.

"_Je suis le maître Fangs apprenti. Il m'a envoyé ici pour aider Dame Maximum."_ His face expressed that of an unhappy old counter man. I love getting on people's nerves. It is so much fun.

"English. Or else." Another rude tone.

"I am Master Fang's apprentice. He sent me here to assist Lady Maximum." I used my signature 'mono-tone' voice that Master disliked to the fullest extent.

Both Iggy and the small blonde boy stared at me like I was an escapee from the crazy house.

"Gazzy, go get Max, NOW!" demanded Iggy. So, the small blonde is called Gazzy. Got it! Anyway, Gazzy ran off to get Maximum.

Minutes pasted before anything happened. I tried to talk to Iggy but he said he wasn't allowed to interact with the "prisoner". How old school.

"Iggy what's up? He's awake?" the sound of a female voice came running into the room. She was exactly how Master explained her, tall, brown with blonde streaked hair, brown shinning eyes, and a very…uh…quirky look. She was beautiful!

"Yeah, he's over there on the bed." Iggy replied normally.

"Why isn't he strapped down or something?" asked Maximum furiously.

"Oh well, he _was _strapped down. I guess they disappeared. I don't know, after all, how am I supposed to SEE if I'm blind?" he replied with a hint of frustration and envy in his smooth, calming voice. Ah, his voice is so sex–WHAT AM I THINKING! Stay focused you _imbécile._

"_Excusez-moi, _but may I speak?"I asked very formally. Master did say to be polite…ahh! What if he was saying that as a joke? Than does that mean they would not like for me to be so formal? Master you are so cruel to me. Why? Why are you so cruel! Wahhhh! EH! They are all staring at me. Am I really that big of a freak?

"Iggy said that Fang sent you, he also said you were his apprentice." Maximum _finally_ spoke.

"_Oui. _Master Fang asked me if I could go and assist you and your Flo–" Before I could finish my explanation, I was cut off by Maximum then a small blonde girl, who looks a lot like _Monsieur _Gazzy.

"You're lying! Fang wouldn't send an outsider to _help _us. What's your real reason for being here? Who are you working for? Is it Chu?" her voice was so full of hatred and anger. It frightened me a lot.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" asked the small blonde girl.

…_How could I have forgotten! I can block out my thoughts when I disenable my ability to read others thoughts and emotions. Le duh!_ I though angrily to myself.

"Oh, please allow me to explain." I answered calmly.

"Yes, please do." Maximum replied bitterly. I will admit it stung quite a bit.

"My name is **Lovino** **Adelaide Feliciano Sophia Marie Figueras Lucero Łukasiewicz **Zipporah** Väinämöinen **Chi."

"Holy crap. Your name is long." Interrupted Gazzy.

"Yes it is. But you may call me Cat. Anyway, I was living on the streets of Moscow, Russia when I ran into Master fang. He was walking alone at night in the city. I was planning on jumping him and stealing his money so I could buy myself some food. When I approached him my plan was ruined because apparently he anticipated it. He grabbed my arm with one hand and a fist full of my hair with the other. His grip was painful and whenever I moved it felt like someone was sticking a thousand needles into my eyes. He, as you American's would say, kidnapped me after that. I passed out from pain and hunger, when I woke up I was in a house. Master Fang questioned me for a long while before he decided I could be useful to him. Especially after he found out I was one of _them." _I took in a deep breath and waited to let them ask any questions.

"Yup his grip would have broken any normal person's bone." The small blonde girl toned in. It is true it would have, but I am one of _them. _

"What do you mean by 'one of them'?" asked a tall, light brown haired boy asked. I am guessing he is the one Master mentioned as the evil, disgusting Dylan.

"A Human-Hybrid. Like you and Lady Maximum. Only I am not an Avian-Hybrid. I am a Pipistrellus-Hybrid." I answered unhappily.

"What does Pipistrellus-Hybrid mean?" asked Gazzy. Aw, so cute.

I chuckled a bit. "It means I am a bat-like hybrid. Also they added feline DNA into my body after I was born." He nodded.

"May I continue?" They all nodded. "Once I showed Master my abilities, he said he would train me to survive. He let me live with him and when he needed it, I would help him fight. I usually stayed in the shadows and watched him fight strange creatures called "Erasers", "Fly-boys" and "Spider Hops" – a took a deep breath – "Then after two and a half months he told me he was sending me away. Master said to go find Lady Maximum and the flock – he wants me to help you." I finished my explanation by looking at Maximum and smiling.

She seemed less than happy about my long explanation. I sighed heavily. This was not going well…!

"I have proof _Dame Maximum!"_ I said. She raised an eye brow at me. I unbuttoned my button-up black collar shirt (a gift from Master) and took out a necklace. It was all black with black eagle feathers and half a snake jaw. Maximum gasped and the blonde girl looked shocked as well.

"How could he give my necklace to a total stranger? That's so mean." The blond girl said sadly.

"It's okay Angel. I'm sure he had a reason." Maximum tried to comfort her but she just pushed her away. Seeing that made me feel sad.

I bent over in front of Angel and whispered, "Master Fang told me you were pretty, but I did not think you were this pretty _ma petite beauté."_ Angel shivered and gave me the most angelic eyes I have ever seen, but, behind those eyes were strange thoughts.

"What are you saying to my sister you pervert!" Gazzy yelled furiously. "And what the heck dose _ma petite beauté _mean!"

I laughed softly, "My, my, suck protectiveness you have over her, _no_?" I smirked, and then I grabbed Angels' hand. "_Ma petite beauté _means 'my little beauty'."

The man called Jeb stood up and walked over to wear _Jeune Gazzy _and I were glaring daggers at each other_. _He stood right in front of me and grabbed my hand to make me let go of Angel. Of course I listened.

"Aren't you just the little charmer? Please I would like to talk to you." Said _Monsieur _Jeb. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away, but the minute he touched me I felt ill and light-headed. Then I fainted right in his arms.


	3. Kit or Cat? who are you?

Normal POV

"Aren't you just the little charmer? Please, I would like to talk to you." Said Jeb. He grabbed the boy's wrist and started to drag him away, but the minute he touched the boy he felt sick and light-headed. Then, he fainted right in his arms.

"What just happened?" Asked Dylan. He was starring at Jeb who was holding the boy in his arms.

"I don't really know what just happened. It could have been a reaction from being grabbed." Jeb replied, he was trying to wake the sleeping boy. Nothing happened so Jeb decided to put the boy in a bed, and he made sure to strap him down, for safety of course. They would question him further when he woke up.

Next morning

Everyone was sitting at the table…eating.

"What should we do about that boy?" Asked Dylan. He had bed head so he looked kind of funny.

Gazzy frowned, "Let's toss that perv off a cliff." Iggy laughed and Angel looked mad. Max chuckled softly, "Sorry Gaz, but we can't do that. I know you hate him for flirting with Angel, but if what he says is true then Fang had a reason to send him. We have to keep him. Just think of him as a stray puppy."

Gazzy frowned again but agreed.

"Aw, why can I not be a stray kitten?" Everyone turned around to see Cat standing in the door way smiling like a little child. He walked over to where everyone was sitting and stood next to Iggy.

"I thought I tied you up last night." Jeb chimed in.

Cat giggled happily. "You did _Monsieur _Jeb. But they were undone when I woke up. They were strapped to tight anyway."

Jeb looked surprised, "How did you do that? If they were so tight you shouldn't have been able to undo them."

"I do not know. I guess someone undid them while I slept. Thank you to whoever did it." Cat smiled sweetly to Angel assuming it was her. He noticed Iggy trying to stop Gazzy from beating the living hell out of him. Cat grinned to everyone else.

"Hm. I thought cats couldn't grin." Jeb laughed. Max gave him a sarcastic 'very funny' look.

"Well since you're going to be staying, why don't you eat then help us clean the house." Max demanded.

"_Oui Dame Maximum! _I will get right to it, but I need not to eat. Thank you anyway." Cat sighed. "I am used to going days without food, also, Master taught me never to pry." He looked up at Max and smiled sadly than turned to start working. He headed towards the bathroom to start cleaning.

"Angel, do you know what he meant by that?" Max Asked questionably. Angel frowned and answered, "Yeah. He meant what he said. When he was talking I read his mind and it said stuff like "five days isn't that bad" and I also heard Fangs voice say "You can go one more day without food, right?" It made me feel sad."

"That _is _sad. Wait, how did Fang sound when you heard that? Was it, like, "Oh we don't have any food so we'll have to wait another day, sorry" kind of voice or "We _have _food but you can wait another day for it" kind of voice?" Max asked.

"No it was more like in the middle."

Several hours later.

Cat sighed and whipped his forehead. _One more room and you are done, Kit. _

One more room later.

"Oh my gosh! The house is spot less! Max it's amazing; this place has never been this clean. That guy is amazing! Oh wow look at this..." Nudge rambled on while the rest of the house hold residences gawked in amazement.

"Did he really clean this whole house?" asked Dylan. Iggy nodded his head, "I kept hearing him run around the house doing different things. Is it really that clean?"

Dylan nodded his head also, "I'm nodding my head Iggy."

Cat crawled out from under a table off in the corner, "Did I do good _Dame Maximum?" _He had dirt and grime all over his small body (well compared to Dylan, Max, and Iggy he is small). Max blinked then quickly nodded her head. Cat smiled up at the older kids. He got up and proceeded to walk towards Iggy. He grabbed Iggy's hand and started to drag him away. "Hey what are you doing?" Iggy demanded loudly.

"Master said you were blind and I had to move around some furniture to clean it. I was just going to show you the changes _Monsieur Iggy. _If it is alright with you of course." Cat replied in such a sweet and innocent voice that it made Iggy blush and he knew it. He tried to cover it up by lowering his head.

"Alright, go ahead." Iggy said quietly. Cat grinned and continued dragging off Iggy to each room he cleaned. While they were walking away Angel giggled sweetly and said, "How cute."

"What's cute Angel?" Gazzy asked half interested, but still was enough to ask.

"Oh it's no~thing." Angel singed. She skipped merrily out of the house to go play.

In Iggy's room.

Cat and Iggy where in Iggy's room. Cat had finally finished showing Iggy the changes and ended it with Iggy's room. Iggy wasn't all that happy about him going into his room and moving all his stuff around but didn't mention it.

"I am sorry _Monsieur Iggy._" Cat ended the silence with an apology. He was sitting on the coach Iggy had in his room.

Iggy was leaning against the frame of his bed, "For what?"

Cat gulped, "For going into your room and moving all of your stuff around. I know I should not have but I thought it would be nice." Iggy stared in Cat's direction surprised.

"How did you..." He trailed off.

"I-I read your mind. I am sorry, please forgive me!" He stuttered. Iggy smiled, "its okay. Uh, so you can read minds just like Angel?"

"_Oui_."

"So what else can you do?" Iggy asked very interested.

"If you want to know I can defiantly sho–" Cat stopped himself and started to shake uncontrollably. "N-no, stop yourself Cat! M-master would be infuriated with you…!" His tone of voice did a total 180 into another personality. "S-stop! No! AHHH!" Cat screamed at himself. Max and the rest of the flock came running into the room followed by Jeb. "Remember what Master told you! You can't, Cat!" He screamed. His voice changed again. "N-no! T-that hurts Kit! P-please – AHHH!" Cat pleaded to no one in particular, but he had tears running down his cheeks. By now he had slid off the coach and onto the floor. He was clutching his head while crying and yelling at himself.

"Iggy! What happened?" Yelled Angel.

"I-I have no idea. I just asked him what other things he could do and he said he could show me but then he started to scream." Iggy replied, his voice was cracking and he sounded very much scarred. The flock was starring at Cat on the floor and noticed his appearance was changing! One second it would be a cute little girl with purple hair and baby blue eyes with a peachy skin. Then the next it would be a teenage boy with jet black hair and black panda eyes with black lines under and with pale skin.

"K-kit p-please it hurts s-so much! Just s-STOP!" Cat screamed. His voice sounded so young and scarred, then it changed and was deeper and more grown up. "T-then stop yourself from going any further! D-don't fall into temptation – Nnnn!" After that he passed out. He looked the way he did when he first appeared at the house but still innocent and scarred.

"What did Fang do to this kid?" Max breathed.

Later that night! Dun dun duuunnn!

"We need to find a way to contact Fang. This kid is sick and Fang forced him onto you, kids. What if he is dangerous?" Jeb demanded. He was extremely angry.

No one looked up. They all kept their heads down and kept quite. But finally Iggy spoke up. "He can read minds. He's really special, we should keep him around." Iggy had a slight blush on his face.

"He can? Never mind, that doesn't matter. What matters is that he's completely nuts. You saw what happened, you kids need to be safe and that boy is NOT safe." Jeb was steaming. But Iggy was determined. "He's staying, Jeb. You have no right to say who can live in our house. You're not our _father_ anymore."

Jeb looked hurt but also surprised; he had never heard Iggy use that tone of voice. Same as Jeb, the flock was also surprised. They were all gawking at him, of course Iggy couldn't see it, but he sure did feel their stares. He was getting embarrassed and a mega blush was forming on his flawless face.

"I'm going to go see how he's doing." Iggy stated. He walked off, not bumping into anything on his way.

_What's going on with you? This is all too weird. _Iggy though while walking to Cat's room.

Iggy walked a little longer till he reached the room Cat was in. When he entered the room he sensed _two _people in the room and heard them talking in whispers. He stood there silent. The whispers stopped and he guessed they saw him by now, and then he heard them speaking again.

"Kit, 'm scared. Master nev' said if we should tell 'em bout both' us. Whada' we do?" Asked a small, scarred, girly voice. Iggy heard a sighing sound, "Do not worry Cat I will take care of this."

There was more silence, "Iggy's pretty dang cute, huh?" Can we say, Random?

Iggy herd a gasp sound then calm, "Yes, I suppose so." There was laughter and some other noises.

" 'm gonna go tell everybody 'bout us. 'Kay?" the girl voice said. "Sure, whatever you want Cat." Replied the boy voice.

Iggy heard a getting up sounf, then skipping sounds, then, "_Leh Gasp!_ Were ya ease-droppin on us Iggy, vi?"

Iggy froze, "Uh, um, er. How!" Giggles, "Ya were standin' right in front' the door, vi." The girl kind of had an accent, but not really. More like she was being too lazy to finish her words all the way. "Kit, come ov' here, will ya?"

"What do you want now?" He replied. "Let us just go tell them already." With that both the mystery kids and Iggy walked (well Iggy was dragged by the girl) to the rest of the Flock.


	4. Who they are

"H-hey! Let me go!" Iggy yelled and started pushing the mystery girl away.

"Oi! Quit ur fussin' boy!" yelled the mystery girl. The boy with black hair sighed and smacked them both on the back of their heads.

At that moment Max and the others rushed in to see what all the commotion was. "Iggy are you okay! Wait who the hell are you two!" Max yelled.

Instantly the two mystery children froze until the girl with lavender hair joked, "Hades has curse' us ta spend eternity wit' th' devil! Please, help us Maxi!" Max gave the girl a strange look, "Who are you?"

"Please allow me to explain." The black haired boy said. During the commotion the teen aged boy had somehow grabbed Iggy and was somewhat holding him in a protective manor. Max raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

"I am Kit. I am the more responsible, intelligent, _safe_, and quiet one while –" The lavender haired girl continued his sentence, "While 'm th' awesome one, vi!"

Kit cleared his throat, "No, her name is Cat. She is the irresponsible, cunning, sly, stronger, _more powerful_, dangerous, and loud one." When it came to saying _more powerful _his voice quickly changed from normal to envious. "When we were created as two different people then during a freak accident our bodies and souls conjoined as one, which in terms, made us one being. We soon learned that we could willingly split our bodies to form _two _separate people. Also we learned that we have completely different powers. I can read the emotions and thoughts of everyone around me – as well as tune out the ability of my own mind being read – and can also bend the blood of both humans and non-humans to make them do as I will. I can turn myself invisible and my IQ is 330, which is breaking the highest IQ ever recorded."

"So you're like the smartest person alive? That is so cool. I wish I could be that smart. That would be awesome" Rambled Nudge obviously not caring that she was.

Cat grinned at her happily and she returned a smile just as happy.

"Yes I am. Sadly, Cat isn't nearly as smart as me." Kit continued only to be cut off by Cat smacking him hard in the face. "Shut up Ki'!" Kit rubbed his red face. "Ma powers r cooler an' way. Ki' can't fly lyk I can. He onl' got feline DNA while I got that and Pipistrellus DNA in ma. I can sprout bat wings n' fly, ya know, vi? I can als' turn ma own bod' inta a bomb. I can use th' forces of nature ta ma will n' summon th' elements. But ths' als' comes wit' consequences…" Her voice trailed off sadly and she turned towards Kit with tears in her eyes. She silently mouthed _I have to go._

Kit didn't even have time to respond before Cat quickly ran out of the room yelling, "'m sorry Ki'!"

"What's with her?" asked Gazzy rudely. Kit glared daggers at him. He was still holding onto Iggy who didn't seem to mind the seemingly lewd gesture.

"The _consequences _she mentioned were these: Every time she summons up any of her powers her body takes a heavy toil. When she summons any of her powers – not including her wings – a little bit of her life span is taken away from her. Each time she uses her powers her body is slowly decaying inside soon to leave her a hallow shell. She will eventually die from this unless we find the people who created us and get them to stop it." Kit voice will cold and stinging.

Gazzy hung his head embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."


	5. Sorry

Sorry it's taking soooooo long to write new chapters…I'm having major writers block!

Please, I need help! How should I take this story? What direction should it go in?

Please comment or message your ideas to me!


End file.
